Electronic devices can include analog and digital components to implement various functional elements such as digital functions, high and low frequency analog functions, and combinations thereof. The analog and digital components can provide a power management system that supplies voltages that are regulated to vary by only a small amount in order to provide voltages that power various other functional elements of the device. The analog and digital components can also provide various indicators of the condition or status of the regulated voltages that the power management system provides or of other variable voltages. The status indicators can be utilized by the various functional elements of the device, or can be provided as signal outputs from the device. A power management system of a device can include a number of comparators that provide such indicators in order to perform various functions in providing regulated voltages. The accuracy of the indicators, and thus the stability of voltage power rails generated by a voltage regulator of a power management system, can depend on the switching offsets of the comparators.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.